


Would You Be?

by somsommiii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Alive, Levi Ackerman & Mikasa Ackerman Are Related, Multi, Omega Levi Ackerman, Swearing, lmao that's a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somsommiii/pseuds/somsommiii
Summary: Eldia. What was once one of the top nations, plummeted in terms of population. A consequence of having its people and military fight at the front lines of the war. Many lives were lost, they wanted to bring back more.A new law states that all alphas of legal age are to find an omegan mate and start a family. Sounds simple... but is it really?
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 19
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Take note that the 104ths is 20 years old in this AU while Levi is 29.

Humans beings. 

Considered the highest amongst all living creatures. 

Despite the many qualities that a human being has that differentiate them from other living creatures, they all do share a common trait: an ability to reproduce and share that cycle of life that starts the moment one is born and ends at one’s death bed. 

And life shall go on.

* * *

“Am I the only one finding it a little… ridiculous?” Connie boredly asked, resting his chin on his palm. 

Jean scoffed, “I’m sure you’re not the only one.” 

Connie moved his gaze towards the other, “You act like you’re not a tad bit happy about this.” 

“I’m not.” 

“Liar.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Don’t talk as if you and Mikasa aren’t even thinking about having children.” Sasha interjected. 

“I’m not going to use this new law to bait Mikasa into starting a family.” Jean spluttered. “We’re not even mated yet.” 

“You have been grossly attracted to each other for over two years Jean,” Connie countered, taking a bite out of his apple. 

“Up your game a bit.” 

“You little-” 

“Isn’t this new law just requiring us to have a mate?” Armin interrupted, raising his head from the plate of food he was currently ingesting. 

“No.” Historia answered from across him. “It says that we also have to have children.” 

“How would they even know that?” Sasha asked curiously. 

Historia rolled her eyes, “Honestly, didn’t any of you listen when the commander briefed us about this?” 

When she was met with silence, she fought the urge to groan.

She did it internally though.

“Once we have found a mate, we have to register it to the government office to make it official.” she started to explain. 

“That’s the norm though.” Connie pointed out. 

“Yes.” Historia sighed. “But this time, once registered, they will be added onto the list the government has to track down whether or not the couple had a kid.” 

“In other words,” Armin spoke. “The mated couples who register now are closely monitored.” 

“Exactly.” Historia agreed. “They will be given a contract saying that they will have children and a form to be submitted once they are expecting.” 

Jean huffed. “I feel like we just lost the freedom we fought so hard for.” 

Sasha shook her head, taking the last bite of her food. “I don’t think this will last forever anyway.” 

“Yeah,” Armin nodded in agreement. “I think once we reach the target number of the total population, it’ll be revoked.” 

“I don’t know,” Connie shrugged. “I feel iffy about them treating us like some sort of breeding factories.” 

Well, they all feel that way if they were to be completely honest.

But the aftermath of the Titan war, despite having ended a mere year ago, is still greatly felt amongst the people of Eldia. 

Eldia. What was once one of the top nations, plummeted in terms of population. A consequence of having its people and military fight at the front lines of the war. 

Many lives were lost. 

They wanted to bring back more. 

“Well,” Jean stood up from their table. “We should probably head back, lunch’s almost over.” he said, taking his plate and putting it in the pile to be washed, the rest of the group following.

Sasha groaned. “Can I switch tasks with Eren? I would much rather train new recruits than scrub the same wall for over half an hour.” 

“Can’t, sorry. Captain’s orders.” Jean answered, leading the rest of the squad back into the field. 

“Captain wants you to up your cleaning skills, isn’t that part obvious?” Eren said, speaking up for the first time since they went for lunch. 

Sasha glared, “Funny how you only spoke once the captain is brought up.” 

“Eren’s probably thinking about how to ask Captain Levi to be his mate all throughout lunch.” Connie piped up.

Eren felt his ears heat up. “I was  _ not _ !” he almost exclaimed. 

... okay maybe he was, but they didn’t need to know that. 

It was a good thing they were out in an open space by then, for he was saved for the embarrassment that was sure to come along with his sudden outburst. 

“Seriously, Eren?” Armin called out his bluff. “Everyone knows how smitten you are with him, I doubt Captain himself didn’t notice anything.” 

“Even if I  _ was _ , I can’t really just come up to him and ask him to be my mate.” Eren tried to reason. 

“Why not?” Historia asked.

“Because!” Eren threw his hands up. “He’s… a superior. I don’t even know if that’s allowed in the Survey Corps.” 

“I don’t think there’s anything written in the rule book about that.” Armin aided. 

Connie stopped and turned to the male blonde. “We have a rule book?” 

“It was hypothetical.” Armin deadpanned. 

“Guys.” Jean interrupted their banter. “We can talk about Eren’s hopeless crush on Captain later and go back to your posts.” he ordered, turning into his leader mode.

“Aye aye.” Sasha breathed out. 

The Special Operations Squad. Led by the well-known Captain Levi Ackerman, along with his 2nd in command Jean Kirstein. 

Most people refer to them as the Levi Squad.

It was a group that consists of some of the most elite soldiers inside the Survey Corps. 

Through their fellow soldiers and the public’s eyes, this group was a force to be reckoned with. To each other, they were merely just regular soldiers who are vastly experienced in the field. 

They all have different personalities and different areas of expertise. But when working together, it was a great and perfect example of harmonization and balance.

As they all dispersed and made way to continue their previous tasks, Eren walked just a tad slower than usual, pondering about what his friends had said. 

Yes, it’s true he might have had a little crush on their captain, said crush may have grown over the years they have known each other, and so maybe... yes, he wanted the captain to become his mate.

He figures that if he was forced to start a family, might as well do it with the one you  _ actually _ like, right? 

However, how the Captain would respond to all of this was the sole reason why Eren is hesitating.

He was not scared of rejection. 

(Maybe he was...

...just a tiny bit.)

But he was more scared about making things awkward between the both of them and how that would affect the whole group. They have already gained and perfected their teamwork due to years of fighting side by side.

Eren wouldn’t know what to do if ever he was the one to ruin that. 

“Eren!” 

Following the sound of the voice, he found Mikasa catching up to him. 

“Hey,” Eren greeted back. “Where have you been? You missed lunch with us.” 

“Yeah, I was with Ymir.” Mikasa answered. “Sorry, I should’ve said something.” 

Eren chuckled. “When having lunch with another alpha, telling your  _ own _ alpha is the only thing that matters.” 

“Well... it’s a good thing I told him then.” 

Mikasa Ackerman. His closest friend, another member of the Special Operations Squad, and a cousin of Levi Ackerman. 

The cousins were considered the two strongest soldiers of the Survey Corps. 

What’s even more fascinating was that both of them were omegas. 

Not that omegas were looked down upon in society. 

No. In fact, society deems them as the ones who deserve the highest form of respect a normal citizen can possess.  As they are the reason why human life is still possible in this world and for they are the ones that bear the next generations to come. 

But omegas aren’t really known for being physically strong, no stronger than an alpha anyway.

Yet somehow, both of them managed to break that stereotype and become known as Humanity’s Strongest Pair. 

Individually, they are highly skilled soldiers that surpassed the talents of their very own commander. Together, that’s a different story. 

“I wonder why she would ask you for lunch though, it’s not like you two are close or anything.” Eren noted. 

“She wanted some advice on how to ask Historia to become her mate.” 

Eren huffed out a laugh, “She actually asked for advice?” 

“I was surprised too.” Mikasa chuckled back. “And it’s not like she even needed this law, she’s been head over heels for our little it girl for years.” 

“And it’s not like Historia doesn’t know it.” Eren added, still chuckling. “But isn’t it more fitting to ask another alpha?” 

“She wanted an omegan perspective, I guess.” 

The two of them arrived at the training field where they were assigned to supervise the new recruits in their hand-to-hand combat. A field that Eren was known to be an expert in. 

With instructions given, they started the training by pairing them all up to start a training duel. 

As Eren inspected the pairs one-by-one, he found himself standing by Mikasa once again. With the two of them watching how the recruits polish their skills in combat, they picked up their conversation from before. 

“What about you?” Mikasa asked, not taking her eyes off the pair she was currently observing. 

_ Too timid.  _

"What about me?” Eren asked. 

Mikasa eyed him knowingly, “Got anyone in your mind for a mate?” 

“No.” Eren lied, looking straight ahead. 

_ That was a nice kick.  _

_ Poor stance though. _

_ Yep, he fell.  _

The omega snorted, “Don’t give me that Eren. As gross as it sounds, I know you have the hots for my cousin.” 

“I do  _ not _ have the hots for him.” 

Mikasa raised an eyebrow. 

“I mean-” Eren faltered. “It’s more than that.” 

“Hmm.” Mikasa hummed. “Let me ask you something.” 

Eren nodded.

“Do you genuinely want to offer mateship? Or is it just because of his status and rank?” 

“That question is both ridiculous and has an obvious answer.” 

“Answer it then.” 

“The first one.” 

“You’re sure?” 

“Of course.” 

Mikasa stared at him. “Then what’s the problem?” 

Eren stared at a nearby tree while he answered. “I don’t know if he’ll accept an alpha younger than him. I don’t even know if he even wants an alpha.” 

“Even if he doesn’t, he literally... don’t have a choice.” 

Eren stared at her incredulously. “I don’t want to use that stupid law as an excuse.” 

“Who says you are? All you’re going to do is ask.” 

Eren took a moment to himself for a little contemplation. “What if he doesn’t agree?” he ended up mumbling. 

“Then find someone else.” she blurted out without hesitation. 

With that, Eren grew quiet. 

“Look,” Mikasa started again. “You’re one of my best friends, and all I want is for you to be happy. Even if it’s with the runt I call my cousin.” 

“Did you just call our captain a runt?” 

“I’m allowed to mock a  _ cousin _ .”.

Eren shrugged his agreement. 

“But what I can’t stand is seeing you pine over him for years without knowing whether or not he likes you back.” she continued, getting back to the point. “At least this way, you’re gonna be able to have your answer.” 

Before Eren could even think of a reply to her, they were interrupted by a series of screams. 

Looking back into the field, they saw a pair of alphas beating each other up in the middle of it. 

Quite hardly for something that was just supposed to be training.

Eren ran to them with Mikasa in tow. When the pair had reached the brawling alphas, Mikasa threw in a kick to the both of them, causing them to fly over in opposite directions. 

“What the hell is going on?” He demanded. 

Upon seeing their superiors, the chaos died down and they all turned to them in apprehension. 

“Nothing, sir.” One, named Kyle, answered. 

“It can’t be nothing when it has led to this.” Mikasa chimed in. 

The other boy, named Jaden, pointed a finger at the other. “He had said some inappropriate things about my omega brother.” 

“I did  _ not! _ ” Kyle shouted. “I just merely asked permission from you if I can offer him a mateship.” 

“Yes...” Jaden spat. “ _ Then _ you said some inappropriate things.” 

“Oh lighten up. If he agrees he won’t be as pure as you think anymore.” Kyle smirked. “I’ll make sure of that.”

Jaden was about to run up to him again, and he would’ve been successful in throwing another punch if Eren hadn’t managed to grab him by the collar to stop him. 

“Enough.” Eren drew out. “Both of you take it up to the commander.” 

“But sir-“ Jaden tried to protest.

“ _ Now. _ ” 

With that, the two boys walked up to the headquarters without another word as Mikasa addressed the rest of the recruits. 

“The rest of you, training’s over. Wash up and either go help in cleaning or in preparation for dinner.” 

With their obligatory salutes, the rest of the recruits went their separate ways to do what they were asked to. 

Once they were alone, Mikasa turned back to her friend. “Jaden reminds me of you back in the day.” she commented. 

“How so?”

“Always diving headfirst, blinded by bloodlust.” 

Eren rolled his eyes, “I was nothing like that.” 

“You’re right…” Mikasa said, starting to walk her way back to the castle.

“... you were worse.” 

Eren could just stare at her retreating back, slightly surprised and insulted. 

* * *

“Heard you really asserted your dominance earlier.” 

Eren turned and saw Petra leaning by the doorway of his private quarters. 

Eren snorted, going back to his task of arranging his bookshelf. “I didn’t even show much dominance.” he replied. “Did I leave the door unlocked?”

“You left the door un _ closed _ .” 

“Oh.” 

With a chuckle, Petra stepped further into his room and sat on an edge of his bed. 

Petra Ral. Another member of the Survey Corps who’s an omega. She was once a member of the Special Operations Squad batch before the current one. 

“Are you sure you wanna be seen alone in a room with me?” Eren cautiously asked, eyeing the still opened door. 

Petra and he briefly had a thing in the past. Though it didn’t take long for them to realize that it wasn’t going to work and they were better off as just friends. 

And they stayed as that. 

That won’t stop the rumors that can bound to happen though.

Petra waved him off. “It’s not like you’ll do anything. Besides…” she paused. “I already have a mate.” 

Eren almost dropped the book he was currently holding in shock. “What?!” 

As a result of claiming, mated omegas carry their alpha’s scent anywhere they go. But Eren was certain he didn’t smell anything coming off the omega other than her usual scent. 

Plus, the most obvious sign of mateship, an alpha’s bite mark, was absent.

“B-but-”

“I’m not claimed?” Petra finished for him. “Yeah, we decided to wait.” 

“Wait for what?” 

Petra shrugged, “We agreed to get to know each other first before we move forward to the official mateship process.” 

“So... it’s more of an agreement?” 

The omega laughed and shook her head. “Not exactly. It’s not like we’ve known each other just recently. Think of it as more of… courtship.” 

“That's still a thing?” 

Petra rolled her eyes, “It never went away you fool. It just got overshadowed by this law that has people jump into the mating process.” 

Eren nodded. “Your alpha actually agreed to that?” 

“They’re... actually the one to bring it up.” Petra suddenly went shy, flicking up an imaginary lint from her pants. 

“Courtship, huh…”

Petra once again looked up at him. “Before all of this, courtship was actually the ideal first step.” she then smiled softly. “It’s the perfect opportunity to get to know the potential partner before you actually commit.” 

“What if it goes wrong?” 

“Then you’ll save yourself from hurt early on.” the omega simply answered. 

Eren nodded again, taking it as a fair point. “Who’s this alpha you have then?” he proceeded to ask. 

The omega shook her head. “Not telling.” 

“Oh come  _ on _ .” 

“No.” Petra laughed some more and stood up. “Not until we become official mates.” 

Eren snorted but accepted the answer. It wasn’t any of his business after all. He was merely just curious. 

“Have you asked Captain Levi yet?” 

Eren groaned. “Why does everyone keep pestering me about that?” 

“Because it’s quite obvious you want to and we’re all secretly cheering for you.” she mentioned the last part in a mock supportive tone. 

Eren glared at her before shaking his head. 

“I haven’t yet.” 

“Something stopping you?” 

Eren let out a laugh, “I think the list of reasons why I should ask him is shorter than the list of why I shouldn’t.” 

“It can’t be  _ that _ bad.” the omega consoled. 

“Try asking a superior for mateship.” 

“Then try what we do.” Petra suggested after a moment of silence. 

“You mean court him?” Eren clarified. 

Petra nodded. “The good thing about that is you don’t actually have to tell him. You can do it subtly.” 

“That’s…actually not a very bad idea.” Eren admitted after some thought. 

“You’ll do it then?” 

Eren let out a sigh before answering. “I’ll think about it.” 

With that, Petra smiled at him and walked towards his door. “Well, whatever happens, make sure to tell me.” 

“Not like I have a choice.” he flatly mumbled, but was heard on deaf ears as the omega already left the room. 

Putting the last book in its appropriate place, he fixed his hair into a bun and headed out to have his dinner. 

On his way to the mess hall, he ran into someone who has been the topic of his mind and almost all of his conversations all day long. 

Levi.

“Captain.” Eren greeted. 

Said captain started and turned his head, stopping in the middle of locking his own private quarters. 

“Eren.” he acknowledged him with a nod of his head. 

“You’re having dinner?” 

“No, I just locked my door for fun.” 

Ah, one of the things the captain was known for besides his skills on the battlefield. 

His very timely sarcastic remarks. 

“Can I join you?” 

“Well, we’re kinda going the same direction anyway...”

“At dinner.” Eren clarified. 

Levi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “We always have dinner together with everyone.”

Yes, dinner time was the only time everyone in the Special Operations Squad ate together at a single table. During the day, there was always one of them that couldn’t make it to lunch, not to mention that the captain was always not around. 

But at dinner though, it was the time for everyone to relax since they’re temporarily free of their duties. 

“I know but…” taking a deep breath and gathering up his courage. “I just— I meant…just... us two.” 

That question sounded smoother inside his head. 

Levi straightened up and turned to him fully. “Why?” 

Why. 

The most intimidating question known to man. 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to.” Eren got out. 

“I didn’t say I didn’t want to.” Levi claimed. “I just asked you why.” 

Why indeed? 

Eren shrugged, “I… want to get to know you better.” he honestly answered. 

“Can’t do that in front of everyone else?” 

“No. It’s…” Eren paused and tried to find the perfect word. “Different.” was all he could come up with. 

Levi eyed him for a while that Eren started to think he might melt right on the spot. 

The alpha was about to say something to help his situation when Levi spoke again. 

“Make a mess and I’ll kick you out of your seat.” he said, before walking ahead. 

Despite the threat, Eren found himself smiling successfully. 

* * *

It was… surprisingly going smoothly much to Eren's surprise and relief.

Despite the awkward beginning, the two of them managed to share light conversations here and there and Eren even managed to get a laugh out of Levi, and it was a sound that the alpha wanted to hear over and over again. 

“You really put a fish under her pillow?” Levi asked, in slight disgust and in slight amusement. 

Eren raised his hands in mock defense, “Hey, she started it. I was merely retaliating.” 

“Yeah sure,” Levi rolled his eyes. “Because a fish isn’t worse than a pie in the face.” 

“What can I say? Mess with me, I’ll get you back ten times harder.” Eren said through breaths of laughs. 

“Real mature.” Levi drawled, but the amusement was seen in his eyes. 

Unbeknownst to them, several eyes were onto them.

Seated on their right, just two tables apart, were the rest of the Levi Squad.

“Who would've thought that bastard actually had it in him.” Jean whispered. 

“I’m sure that took a lot of courage.” Connie whispered back.

“I beg to differ, that guy has always been suicidal.” 

“Why the whispering?” Sasha spoke in her normal tone. 

“Yeah, it’s not like they could hear us.” Historia added, slurping some of her soup. 

“Even if they could, they're too far off in their own world.” Ymir said, who was seated next to Historia. 

“Who invited you here?” Jean dryly asked.

“Historia did.” Ymir deadpanned. “And you've been spending  _ way _ too much time with your Captain.”

“I... kind of have to.” 

Ymir shrugged. “You’re picking up his blunt and kind of rude personality… no offense Mikasa.” 

“None taken.” 

“I wasn’t being rude.” Jean defended. 

“Right.” Ymir rolled her eyes. 

“Captain isn’t even  _ that _ mean.” Historia spoke, turning towards the freckled alpha. 

“Just enough for that idiot over there to fall in love?” Ymir asked, pointing towards Eren’s table with her chin, and was answered by a mere shrug from the blonde omega.

“Who cares? Just be glad that guy finally grew some balls.” Connie piped up. 

Sasha nodded. “Yeah, Eren has been crushing on the captain for years already. I was  _ actually _ starting to feel bad.”

“Guys.” Armin suddenly spoke. “They’re getting up.” 

From their spot, they watched as Eren and Levi stood, the alpha grabbing their plates to wash while the omega waited by the door. 

They watched the pair leave and go out of sight. 

“He is  _ so _ not hearing the end of this.” Jean grinned mischievously. 

“Hey, Mikasa.” Historia called. 

Mikasa, who has been quiet throughout dinner, turned to her whilst in the middle of drinking from her cup. 

“You okay with this?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Well…” she hesitated. “For one, that’s your cousin and your best friend.”

“So?”

“That isn’t even slightly weird for you?” Connie followed up. 

Mikasa shrugged, “As long as I’m not gonna hear explicit details about their sex life, I think I’ll be fine.” 

“We  _ all _ could live without that image.” Armin remarked.

* * *

“You didn’t have to walk me back you brat.” Levi turned to Eren, who was silently walking behind him, as soon as they reached the door to his room. 

Eren shrugged, “I’m going in the same direction anyway.” 

“I just thought you wanted to spend the rest of dinner time with your friends.” Levi reasoned, fishing his keys out of his pocket. 

“I see them all day, they’ll live.” 

Levi snorted. “Thanks… I guess.” 

When the omega successfully opened his door, he turned back to the alpha. “You gonna stand there all night?”

Eren nervously chuckled, “ I, uh, actually wanted to ask you something…” 

With those words, Levi noticeably tensed up. 

Masking it, Levi cleared his throat and managed a “What?”

“Would you…” Eren faltered. 

Levi unblinkingly stared at him, waiting for the alpha to continue his question. 

Just as Eren mustered up all the courage he knows he has, his earlier conversations flooded his mind. 

_ “Before all of this, courtship is actually the ideal first step... It’s the perfect opportunity to get to know the potential partner before you actually commit.” _

_ “The good thing about that is you don’t actually have to tell him. You can do it subtly.”  _

_ “At least this way, you’re gonna be able to have your answer.” _

“Eren?” The voice of the captain was what pulled him out of his thoughts. 

Eren tried again. “Would you…” 

_ Ah, fuck it.  _

“... like to do this again?” 

Levi blinked. “You mean… have dinner?” 

Eren slowly nodded his head. 

“Just us two?” 

Another nod. 

The omega eyed him for a while, “I hate to steal you away from your friends.”

“They won’t mind.” Eren reassured. 

Eren doesn’t mention the fact that they’re probably the ones who’ll encourage it anyway.  If he would count teases as encouragement.

The omega let out a breath. “Probably not  _ every _ night, but... sure. You’re not a bad company.” 

Eren brightened up and smiled, “Ok, yeah... that’s fine.” 

Levi stared at him again before walking into his room. Once he was behind the door, he addressed the alpha again. 

“Goodnight, Eren.” 

“Goodnight Captain.” 

And with that, the door was closed, successfully separating the two of them. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That can just be Eren being nice. It doesn’t mean that he likes him… or maybe it doesn’t really mean anything at all.
> 
> Levi is having internal thoughts about his feelings, and Eren.

Levi woke up a little earlier than usual the next morning. 

Well, considering the fact that he  _ actually  _ got some sleep... he was grateful nonetheless.

Picking a table inside the mess hall, thinking about what his day would be like (probably just another endless meeting and bunch of paperwork, he was just hoping he would get a peaceful breakfast. 

He should’ve known better though. 

Because not even five minutes after he sat, he heard his name being sung out loud. 

“Levi!”

The omega barely managed to avoid the tackle that came, almost making him spill his morning soup. 

“Oi! Watch it you shitty four-eyes.” 

“Why… you’re a little grumpy for someone who spent the night with his crush.” came the teasing. 

Meet Hanji Zoe, an eccentric alpha, also commonly known as Levi Ackerman’s best friend. 

Bit of a shocker, right? 

Well, no one knows how that happened, not even Levi and Hanji, but no one seemed to question it either. 

Except maybe Levi… for a couple of times. 

“What are you on about?” Levi feigned ignorance. 

“Oh you know… something to do with the tall, dark, and handsome alpha by the name of Eren.” 

Levi stared blankly. “You did  _ not _ just say that.” 

“Don’t act like you don’t agree to it.” Hanji retorted. 

Levi just rolled his eyes in response. 

That was neither a denial nor a confirmation. 

“Anyway, you seemed to enjoy your dinner last night. Wanna tell me about it?” they probed. 

“I can’t just enjoy a simple dinner?”

“You  _ laughed _ Levi.” they said as if it was the key to proving her point. “You don’t do that.” 

Levi stared at them pointedly. “I’m not a fucking machine, I  _ do  _ know how to laugh” 

Hanji stared back. “Then why don’t you laugh at my jokes?” 

“Because I don’t find your shitty science jokes laughable.” the omega simply replied. 

Hanji huffed and crossed their arms. “Based on your attitude I get you didn’t get your dessert then?” 

“Kitchen didn’t have any.” Levi said, though he was perfectly aware of what the other was implying. 

“You’re no fun.” 

“And you’re annoying.” Levi countered. “Wanna point out more obvious things?” 

“Yes!” Hanji almost exclaimed, uncrossing their arms in favor of leaning closer towards the omega. “Like your feelings for Eren.” they said in a low tone. 

“Fuck off.” 

Hanji whined and leaned back. “Come on Levi, I need details!” 

Levi loudly exhaled and dropped his spoon. “We just ate. So unless you wanna know how that brat chews his food, I got nothing to give you.” 

“That’s all?” 

“Yes.” 

“Nothing more, nothing less?” 

“Nothing more, nothing less.” 

“But you know you  _ want  _ more.” 

Levi glared. “You know what I want right now? To pour this hot soup down your pants and let it burn your ass.”

“Whoa.” a new and deep laughing voice arrived at their table. “I didn’t take you to be the one for silly pranks Levi.” 

The said voice belonged to none other than the esteemed commander of the Survey Corps, Erwin Smith, another alpha. 

Levi watched Erwin sit across from him. “I’m not.”

“But Eren and you walked out together, what happened then?” Hanji insisted, ignoring the implied threat. 

“We walked back to our  _ own  _ rooms.”

“You waited for him.” 

“He insisted.” 

“To walk you back?” Erwin calmly interjected, unperturbed about Levi’s growing frustrations.

“Okay seriously just drop it.” Levi snapped. 

“Geez…” Hanji laughed. “Someone’s grumpier than the usual this morning.” 

At that moment, the omega saw Eren enter the mess hall with his usual confident stride. His military uniform fit in his large build with his hair tied up into a bun as he talked with Reiner, a fellow soldier and alpha. 

_ ‘Does he make himself look attractive on purpose?’  _

As the pair walked by their table, Eren caught his eyes. He took the moment to stop his conversation with Reiner and smiled at Levi, before walking on and sitting down at their own table. 

And  _ no _ , Levi’s heart didn’t skip a beat at that. 

“And you say you’re not crushing on him.” Hanji’s voice brought Levi back to reality. 

Levi sighed, “I  _ don’t _ really want to talk about it.” 

“Why not? It’s not like Eren’s a bad alpha to consider as a potential partner.” Hanji shrugged. ”Or… mate perhaps?” 

“Hanji’s right.” Erwin spoke up. “Besides, you kind of need to find a mate soon if you don’t want the government hunting you down.”

“Sucks to be them because I don’t care about that stupid law.” Levi said, staring down at his soup.

“Well you should at least think about it.” Erwin said, taking the last bite out of his sandwich. “Because I think Eren will offer you a mateship soon.” 

Levi froze. “What makes you say that?” 

Erwin shrugged. “An inkling.” 

The omega clicked his tongue. 

He didn’t bring up the fact that he was feeling that way too, basing on the conversation that occurred outside his room door last night. 

But he had just deduced that to him looking too deep into the situation. 

Erwin Smith is an admirable alpha and is known to have a great gut feeling, one of the plentiful reasons why he was made commander of the Survey Corps. 

However, Levi doesn’t wanna rely on that, nor wants to use it as an excuse to get his hopes up. 

Eren may have idolized the famous soldier, and may have heard great stories due to him being best friends with his cousin. But despite all of that, the young alpha saw him and treated him as just another regular human being and not as the unbreakable soldier that everyone else seems to think of him. 

But that can just be Eren being nice. It doesn’t mean that he likes him… or maybe it doesn’t really mean anything at all. 

Still, whatever it was, Levi appreciated it and was grateful for it.

And as time went on, that appreciation and gratitude grew into something more for the young man. 

Problem is… Levi doesn't think he would be the partner, let alone mate, that Eren deserves.

Not that he would admit it out loud but… Eren does mean a lot to him. In his new squad, Eren was the first one to join and so they have been side by side the longest out of everyone. He knows how Eren is, and how he deserves someone who could make him happy.

And Levi doesn’t think he’ll be the one to provide that happiness. 

“Well, there’s a long day ahead of us.” Erwin grunted as he stood, already not expecting a continuation of their conversation. “I’ll expect you both at the meeting.” 

“Yeah yeah.” Hanji answered, muffled by the food they have in her mouth. 

* * *

“I hate stable duty.” Eren mumbled under his breath, as he went to go and pick up a body brush for Sasha’s horse. 

Connie, his partner for the task, seemed to have heard him and snorted while cleaning out the messy hay. “You think you’re gonna get out of this just because you’re screwing the captain?” 

Eren, after hearing the words that came out of the other alpha’s mouth, tripped on his foot in surprise. 

Catching himself on a nearby wall, he turned towards Connie with a horrified expression. “I am  _ not  _ screwing the captain.” 

“Maybe not  _ yet _ .”

“I haven’t even asked him for mateship.” Eren felt a blush forming on his face

“Again… not  _ yet _ .” Connie chuckled. “And if you haven’t then what happened last night?” 

Eren shrugged. “Nothing.” 

Connie’s confused gaze intensified. “It didn’t look like nothing.” 

“Well nothing is what it was.” he half-lied. Not mentioning his impromptu decision on courting the captain by the end of it. 

No matter how close he was to the rest of his squad members, he didn’t want to tell them about his plan on courting Levi. Not when there’s a risk of him finding out. Not that he doesn’t trust them to not tell him. But sometimes they just really tend to blurt out things that weren’t meant to blurt out. 

Eren wants Levi to find out about the courtship in only two ways: either he figures it out, or Eren tells it himself. 

Connie’s brows momentarily shoot up in slight surprise before shaking his head, amusement coming over again. “You are  _ so  _ screwing the captain.” 

The shorter male dodged the body brush thrown at him just in time. 

“I am  _ not _ !” 

“Whatever man.” 

It was almost lunch time when they were almost finished cleaning out the stables and the horses that belonged to the rest of the Levi Squad. 

They were busy raking up leftover hays when a visitor came by. 

“Um…” said a timid voice. 

Eren and Connie looked up and saw Jaden, one of the alphas involved in the brawl just yesterday.

“I-Is it a bad time?” 

“What is it?” Connie asked. 

Jaden, fiddled with his thumbs. “I actually wanted to talk to Eren… sir.” 

Eren straightened up, “What for?” 

Jaden hesitated, and turned his gaze towards Connie before bringing it back to Eren. 

Eren noticed his hesitation, “How about we talk over lunch?” he suggested. 

Jaden’s eyes lit up at that, “That’ll be fine, sir.” 

“Okay, I’ll see you then.” Eren nodded. 

With a nod back, and a small “See you sir.” in reply, Jaden left.

“You got one date with Captain and you’re already cheating on him.”

Eren rolled his eyes. “Either your nose is blocked you couldn’t smell an alphan scent on him or you really  _ are _ just an idiot.” 

Connie wrinkled his nose. “Yeah I think I’ve breathed too much horse shit.” 

“And I’m sure that it’s nothing.” 

Little did Eren know… that it was not nothing. 

* * *

“You want to… what?” 

“I… I want to ask Sir Armin for mateship.” Jaden stumbled through. 

Eren, frozen in shock, stared wide-eyed at the younger alpha.

“I know it’s a bit odd, and we barely even know each other but…” Jaden faltered. 

“Okay...” Eren slowly said. “...why?” was the only thing that came out of him. 

Jaden shrugged. “I don’t really know.” he admitted. “But he just… I don’t know.” 

Eren took a few moments before saying, “I don’t really have a right to stop you from doing so.” 

“I know.” 

“And I can’t influence Armin’s decision.” 

“I know, sir.” he repeated. 

“So… why are you coming to me?” 

Jaden played with his food, “Well, he’s your friend.” he replied. 

“So is everyone else in the Levi Squad.” 

“Yeah but...I…” he took a deep breath. “I also just wanted some advice on how to approach a superior you like.” 

Ah... well that makes sense, even if it made Eren laugh a bit. “Believe me, I’m not the best person for that.” 

“But you were with Captain Levi last night.”

Eren tensed. “Am I really that obvious?” he mumbled under his breath. 

If a  _ recruit _ , who wasn’t even inside the Survey Corps for a whole year, has been able to notice it then how exposed was he? 

“I didn’t catch that, sir.” Jaden’s voice cut through his inner monologues. 

“It’s nothing.” Eren waved off. “Besides, that’s different. Captain and I have known each other for years. Armin and you have barely even spoken to each other.” 

Jaden’s shoulders sagged, and Eren immediately felt bad for the kid. 

“I-I’m not saying you can’t and shouldn’t do it though.” Eren continued, then faltered.. “...I’m sorry I didn’t mean to discourage you.” 

“It’s okay, I get what you mean.” Jaden answered with a small smile.

Eren eyed the other for a while, before letting the silence overtake them. 

That is until Eren’s curiosity got the best of him. “What do you like about him?” 

Jaden looked thoughtful for a moment before his smile turned shy. “I’ve heard about him, well all of you actually but… I was... just… drawn by how smart he is.”

“You liked his brains?” 

“Sounds weird but… yeah.” Jaden nodded. “At first it was only that… but then I joined the Survey Corps and actually got to meet him. That’s when it changed.” 

“Hmm.” 

“And in some way… I kind of relate to him. Because I also excel more in coming up with strategies than actually doing them. I aspired to be the best strategist too when I was a trainee because of him. I may not be on his level but...” he rambled on. 

Having seemed to realize just how much he babbled out due to Eren’s slightly amused smile, Jaden turned red and he let his fringe cover his face. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-”

“Damn.” Eren snorted. “What happened to the kid who wanted to punch the living daylights out of someone?”

Jaden let out a small laugh. “I was overcome with instincts that time.” he explained. 

“Yeah, omegan brother right?” 

Jaden nodded. “Kyle… can be a bit of an asshole but he’s a nice person deep down. It’s just—”

Eren waited for him to continue. 

“Well… he was my childhood friend.” 

Eren almost choked. “Wow really? Didn’t seem that way yesterday.” 

Jaden nodded, “We grew up in the same town and our parents know each other. We kind of drifted apart while in military school.”

“I see. So that’s how he knew your brother?” 

“Yes.” the younger replied. “I always knew Kyle had a thing for him...” 

“But?” 

“Arno, my brother, can be a bit-- well let’s just say he wears his heart on his sleeve.” Jaden said. “He gets attached easily and I… I just don’t want him to get hurt.” 

“And you think Kyle will do that?” Eren asked, slowly understanding the situation. 

Jaden shrugged. “I know how Kyle is.” 

Eren nodded, finding nothing else to say. 

It’s not like he knows much about that Kyle kid, aside from the fact that he graduated first in his class like Mikasa. He doesn’t wanna come out as judgmental by saying things based on a few words from someone he just met. 

“I also wanna apologize.” Jaden suddenly said. 

“For?” 

“My behavior yesterday. That was improper for a soldier.” 

Eren smiled. “That’s okay, nobody got hurt. But it’s really the commander you should apologize to, not me.” 

“I did, when you sent us up to him.” 

“Good.” Eren approved. “He really hates it whenever alphas start brawling out of nowhere.” 

Jaden smiled. “So I’ve learned.” 

“Piece of advice.” Eren spoke up again after a brief silence. “Sort out your feelings first and differentiate love from adoration.” 

Jaden listened carefully. 

“Aspiring to become someone and wanting to be like him is different from actually wanting to be with him for the rest of your life. So think about it first before thinking of talking to Armin about it.” 

* * *

“Eren.” 

Said alpha quickly turned, hiding what he was holding behind his back. 

After his lunch with his new acquaintance, the two went their separate ways, both finding out stuff about the other and feeling that it was a start of a new and unexpected bond. 

Eren initially planned to go to the forest close to their headquarters, hoping to get some practice done with his gear. 

But his attention got caught by something on the way there. 

Something that was laying in the perfect spot for Eren to see, like it was meant to be there for him to pick up. 

And he did just that when the captain arrived. 

“Yes?” 

Levi gazed behind him at his hand. “What are you doing?” 

“I was just about to go have some practice my gear.” Eren explained then smiled at the omega. “Wanna join me?”

“And get stuck with sweat in the middle of the day? No thanks.” Levi said, crossing his arms. 

“Ah well,” Eren chortled. “It’s not like you need it.” 

Levi hummed. “Compliments will get you nowhere, Jaeger.” 

“How about you join me for dinner then?” 

_ Smooth.  _

Levi started. “...again?” 

Eren shrugged, “You said we can have dinner again.” 

“I know. I just didn’t think it would be too soon.”

“I was just asking.” 

For a moment the two of them shared eye contact. Not faltering, green eyes meeting the piercing gray ones. Both of them trying to calm their frantic hearts that are calling out to the other. 

“All right.” Eren finally sighed out. “If you don’t want to that’s fine.” . 

“I-” Levi blurted then grew silent. 

Eren raised his eyebrows in anticipation. 

Levi avoided his gaze, a pink tint was visible on his cheeks. “We have to meet with everyone this dinner. I have some updates from the commander.” 

“Oh.”

“I told this to everyone at lunch earlier but you weren’t there. Connie said you had lunch with a recruit.” Levi continued on. 

“Yep.” Eren confirmed. “I had lunch with Jaden Hornick.” 

Levi looked surprised. “The redheaded alpha with the brains?” 

“Yeah.” Eren said, slowly. “You know him?” 

“Not at all.” Levi immediately replied. 

“Okay.” was all Eren said in reply, slightly confused. 

The alpha played with the item on the palm of his hand currently hiding behind his back. Turning it around and around, silently debating whether to give it or not. 

_ Was it too soon?  _

“Didn’t you say you wanna practice?” Levi said, breaking the slightly awkward silence that formed. 

“In a little while.” It was then when Eren, with a slight tremble, held out his hand. “For you.” 

Levi looked at his hand suspiciously. “What’s that?” 

“Just take it.” 

The omega hesitantly opened up his palm, and he immediately felt something heavy land on it. 

“It’s…” Levi stared at the item. “...a rock.” 

“I know.” 

Levi wanted to smack the other with it. “What am I supposed to do with a fucking rock?” 

“Look at it very carefully.” 

So Levi did.

And...  _ damn this brat.  _

The moment he looked up, Eren was already walking away. 

“I’ll see you at dinner Captain!” he half-shouted, given the distance that was already formed. 

With Eren’s parting words, Levi was left alone. 

… with his heart-shaped rock. 

* * *

Levi, despite himself, has actually kept the rock.

After he cleaned it, of course. 

It was sitting on the corner of his desk, atop of a pile of papers. 

Perfectly in display for the others to see. 

Levi sighed and dropped his pen, momentarily giving up on the piece of documentation he has on his desk. Staring at it once again, he took it and let it rest on his palm. Inspecting it as he had done for quite a few times already.

It was not a perfect shape, but the heart could still be clearly seen and the size neither too big nor too small.

And it left Levi wondering. 

Not on how Eren came across this piece of the Earth, not on the why either because of the endless possibilities, but rather on… What was the meaning behind it?

Being born an omega, his mother would often teach him about the ways of society when he was younger. One of the few topics that were brushed upon was the process of courtship. He knows that one way to start it is when the alpha gives something to an omega. A token, of sorts, that would describe the alpha’s intentions. 

It left Levi questioning… Was this courtship? Or was this just something Eren had done compulsively? 

Not like he has experiences with this to base upon, too. 

_ “Because I think Eren will offer you a mateship soon.”  _

Damn that eyebrows. 

“That rock’s gonna melt if you keep glaring at it like that.” a voice broke his train of thoughts. 

He had forgotten he wasn’t alone. 

Levi, without looking up, replied “Maybe I want it to.”

“No you don’t.” 

“You’re sure about that?”

Hanji laughed, pausing on what they were doing, which was basically the same as him. “I saw you clean that thing thoroughly before tenderly placing it on your desk so... yeah I am.” 

Levi, with his signature ‘tch’, placed the item back on top of the pile of papers, and intended to go back to his work. 

“What made you keep it though?” 

The next thing Levi knew, Hanji bolted across the room and managed to grab the rock from his desk because he didn’t react fast enough.

“Oh… that’s cute.” they remarked. 

“Give it back.” 

Hanji laughed. “I’m only looking don’t be so stingy.” 

“I don’t recall you asking permission to borrow it.” 

“I’m your best friend. I get the privilege of stealing your stuff.” the alpha pointed out. 

Levi scowled. “Says you.” 

Hanji waved the comment off. “But seriously where did you get this?” 

“I wasn’t the one that found it.” 

That was a mistake. He realized that when Hanji’s grin grew wider. 

“So that means someone else found it, then gave it to you.” they noted. 

Levi internally groaned. “Leave it alone four-eyes.” 

“Now the question is  _ who did _ ?”

“Just get back to work before Erwin comes for your ass.” 

Hanji barked out a laugh. “It’s not my ass that he wants.” 

Levi looked up at the alpha’s eyes. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“I mean that quite literally.” 

Levi looked appalled. 

“Just tell me who!” Hanji whined. “I’m your best friend. I have the right to know.” 

The omega sighed and rubbed his forehead, mentally cursing the person who came up with the rules about having a best friend. “If I tell you will you leave me alone?” 

Hanji’s eyes lightened up. “Yes!” 

“Alright…” 

“No sarcastic answers!” 

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Levi huffed.  _ ‘Especially if it meant leaving me for some peace and quiet.’ _

For a rare moment since Levi had known the other, they were silent. Not saying a word while patiently waiting for him to continue. 

“It was Eren. Now leave me alone.” Levi quickly said, hoping that the alpha wouldn’t be able to decipher it. 

Alas, he just doesn’t have the best of luck today. 

Levi watched as Hanji’s smile grew to the biggest one he had seen on their face so far. 

It was amazing yet borderline creepy. 

“Get that stupid smile off your face and go away. We made a deal.” 

“Just one more and promise I’ll go.” 

Levi loudly exhaled through his nose. “What?” 

“Did he mention anything else when he gave this to you?” 

The omega furrowed his brows. “No… why?” 

Hanji hummed. “Interesting.” they said, placing the rock back on its place on Levi’s desk.

“What is?” he asked.

Hanji just gave a knowing smile back. “That’s for you to find out, Captain Mcgrumpy.” 

Scowling at the nickname, Levi just went back to his own paperworks, glancing at the new item that made residence on his table every now and then. 

_ How can a fucking rock bring such a big deal? _

* * *

On the other side of the Survey Corps headquarters, two recruits were busy carrying out their supposed tasks for the day. 

“Hey, I heard you made it to Captain Mike’s squad?” Kyle attempted a conversation. 

“Hmm.” 

“Did you know his squad is second only to Captain Levi’s?” 

“It was mentioned.” Jaden shortly replied back, not looking up from where he was scrubbing on the floor. 

“Well… congratulations, I guess.” 

Jaden dipped his scrubbing brush on the water. “Not like I made it based on skills, I made it only because they needed a strategist.”

Kyle gave him an incredulous look. “That’s also a skill you dimwit.” 

For a few moments, the two childhood friends were quiet. Too engrossed in their own cleaning. Jaden with the scrubbing while Kyle took care of the windows. 

“Listen,” Kyle started again. “About yesterday--”

“Just forget it.” 

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry for saying that stuff to Arno.” 

Jaden froze for a few moments, his brush hanging in mid-air, before he resumed his scrubbing without saying anything. 

After a few moments though, Jaden couldn't keep it in anymore. “Kyle, Arno isn’t something for you to try one time and then discard like some old toy.” 

Kyle turned back to him. “What makes you think I’ll treat him like that?” 

Jaden scoffed. “I think your multiple fuck partners are evidence of that.” 

Kyle looked right at him. “That’s different.” 

“Oh yeah?” Jaden challenged. “How so?” 

“I genuinely like him.” Kyle asserted. “You know that.” 

“It doesn't matter! ” Jaden exclaimed. “I _did_ know but the problem is I also know  _ you.  _ I know you well enough Kyle so just… back off and stay away from him.” 

“I--”

Before Kyle could say anything back, they were interrupted by Mike’s sudden presence. 

Both of them stood straight and gave their salutes to the veteran soldier. 

“No need for that.” Mike waved off. “Besides you look funny doing it while wearing pink aprons.” 

“It was the only thing that was still available, sir.” Kyle shyly explained, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Mike laughed and ruffled their hair. “I just came to say that both of you should be present at our squad meeting later. So don’t be late at dinner, okay?” he said before turning back to leave the two boys again. 

Said two boys looked at each other, confused. 

“The  _ both _ of us, sir?” Jaden asked. 

Mike turned around again, joining in on their confusion. “Yes. Didn’t I tell you that I also recruited your friend here?” he asked Jaden. 

Jaden slowly shook his head. 

“Oh… well now you know.” Mike shrugged. “Don’t be late!” he said again before going out of sight. 

The two boys stared at the spot where their Squad Captain left. 

Just fucking great.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not at me posting this while in class ^_^ 
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! I look forward to reading it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> If you want to talk to me, or if you love anime and kpop, come and follow my tumblr: skaterhoonie (kpop) & shingekikyo (anime) 
> 
> Hope to interact with you all soon! 
> 
> Kudos and comments (nice ones) will be greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
